Destiny
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Jason and Courtney are a forbidden coupling because of Sonny and the business but he still loves her.
1. The Hurt is real but is the love?

It was an awful day In the life of Jason Morgan, He was perhaps lonely for the first tim since he had met the beautiful blond women named Courtney Matthews and at first he had no idea who she was at all.

She was sonnys sister which meant she was off limits to him and he could be with her although he could just see her long blond locks and smell her intoxicating perfume she wore.

But why was he thinking about that now, It was pointless he would have to go on with his life alone while Sonny had everything in the world a man could want.

"Why can Sonny have a wife and kids and I can't?"said Jason outloud unaware that Sonny was standing right behind him on the pier.

"Because Jason your job is too dangerous for my sister to be involved with you, But we have bigger problems to solve right now said sonny.

"Alcazar is beginning to get on my nerves and he is threatening to go after Courtney and pin some bogus murder on her so she will give the police secrets to our organization, Jason he needs to be taken care of and I mean immediately and permenantly" whispered Sonny.

"I understand I will take care of it right away" Jason told Sonny this with a tone of regret in his voice and then Sonny was gone.

Jason heard a noise coming around the bend of the pier and hid behind a corner before he realized it was only Courtney and a man.

The man looked familiar thought Jason to himself. It was Jasper "Jax" Jacks a known enemy of Sonny , not because he was a threat but because he was too arrogant in his business deals.

Sonny would surely blow his top when he heard about this from Jason. If Jason told Sonny...


	2. Confrontation

I do not own anyone from General Hospital: If I did I'd be rich.

What if he did not tell him that he saw Jax and Courtney together on the pier? Well, at least not until he investigated because telling sonny one thing and it being true was a completely different thing altogether.

"I'll have to follow her back to her place and find out what's going on" Jason thought silently. They soon left the pier area and he soon followed. It was only 9:30 pm and Jax was leaving? Could not have been much of a rendezvous then he thought.

 As soon as Jax had left the building Jason went and knocked on the door.

 "Jax, did you forget something again? It's getting ridiculous the things you'll do to see me" said Courtney thinking it was Jax.

"Um, I'm not Jax and can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure make yourself comfortable"

Courtney was still a little surprised to see Jason sitting on her couch.

"I need to talk to you, and it's important Courtney"

"What about?"

"Are you seeing Jax?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It's my business because he is dangerous and an enemy of Sonny's"

"God, do you want to control my life too"

"No, the opposite I want you to be free to do whatever and whomever you want but Jax is not safe enough"

"Oh and who is these days?"

"Okay you got me there"

"I know what this is about"

"What do you think this is about?"

"I think you're jealous of Jax"

"Why?"

"Because Jason he can have me and you can't that whole mobster code of ethics"

"That's ridiculous"

"Admit it, that's the real reason you came over preaching for anyone but Jax isn't it?"

"Fine, I'm Jealous"

"Why?"

"Because Courtney I LOVE YOU and I can never do anything about it"

"I thought you _couldn't_ feel Jason"

"Well you changed all that_"_

"For once in my life I don't know what to say"

"How bout this?"

(Pulls her in Close and Kisses her passionately)

"I am so confused"


	3. The Truth is Told

"Why are you confused"

"Why? The man who cant have me and loves me just kissed me"

"Whats confusing about that?"

"I love one guy and i cant be with him. But on the other hand a great guy wants me, hes rich and handsome and not a mobster and yet it seems as if i cant decide"

"Pick me, Choose me"

"What would we do? Hide our relationship from Sonny"

"I guess so. Until i can convince him it's safe for you and i to be together"

"Jason, This sucks"

"I know"

"I guess i have to be with the one i love no matter what"

she kisses him.

"Look, Jason. I want us to work out. But you need to do something about Sonny. I mean look what happened the last time around. I think in order to throw him off our trail i may have to go out with Jax. Just for the surface you know so he thinks thats who im with. I dont want him to find out about us again..at least until you can smooth things over" said Courtney

"I hate this" Jason sighed.

"I know you do. I hate it just as much as you do" said Courtney

She would have to pretend to be into Jax while secretly longing for Jason,.


End file.
